wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis Shadowdak
|image = |guild = Froststeel Company |gender = Male |race = Forsaken |class = Rogue |faction = Horde, The Ordo Assassinus }} Titles Sergeant Hierarch Outcast History Artemis began life, as a human. He was part of the rogues academy, with a view to becoming a very competent assassin. He was also part of an orphanage group, who had tenuous underground contacts. Upon one mission, he had to enter Stormwind and assassinate a key political figure. However, he was betrayed by the orphan mistress, and captured. He was tortured for days, weeks, months, before the final execution was rendered. His cheeks were removed and replaced with two lead plates, the lead poisoning slowly killed him. Soon he was dumped in the Stormwind River and left to drift, and rot. The next thing he remembers is awakening to a priest of the Forgotten Shadow, greeting him to unlife. Not long after, he met Dr Meensa Cahn. He and Shadow adventured together, developing a friendship. They lost contact as Artemis' work became more secretive, but contact was reestablished when he entered the guild of the Cursed Tongues. Artemis was certain he could overthrow power in this guild, and began planting seeds of doubt in the leadership and eventually toppled the guild entirely. Second guild he joined was the Den, back in the days of the Burning Crusade. He tested the Mandrake serums, and existed as a mere subservient member. Eventually, his ties broke with the old Den as he left to discover more about the new threat to the North. The Den was where he considered Home for many years. The following years involved drifting in and out of guilds, creating plots to destroy Silvermoon, and being slain by Meensa after the culmination of years of work came true, and Silvermoon was set to be destroyed. Artemis was buried in a beach, where he was found by a servant of the Lich King. Instilled new life in a necropolis, Artemis was forced to do terrible things to his kin and others of the horde, before eventually, escaping, using an orb of deception to disguise himself as a Death Knight, and running for his life. Returning to Silvermoon, he figured that people would not be most sympathetic to his return, but he was wrong(ish) Again, he drifted in and out of guilds before finding his home again with the Haemonculi.. The rest is History. Relations Family - dead Friends, or trustable people: Meensa, Santern, Ganath, Grease Description Shadowdak is a fairly decayed forsaken, however, he is never seen without a plethora of weapons, and fairly good leather armor. His helmet is a lustrous purple, and has a skull mask on its front. The eyes flicker different colors with emotion. His hands are sharp, razor claws and his boots are tatty. Quotes "You can only trust a liar, because you can always trust the liar to be always telling a lie" "Shut up, Zenjan" "Surprise!" Trivia Shadowdak has been my main character for 3 years. Shadowdak likes every race, apart from Elves. Shadowdak despises deathknights. Shadowdak has assassinated 20 people IC Category:Horde Category:Moonglade (EU) Category:Froststeel Company Category:Forsaken Category:Rogue